MSN: a distancia
by Askarsha
Summary: Las relaciones a distancia son complejas. Y mas si es entre personas de la misma sangre. SasuNaru


Declaimer: Nada de Naruto me pertenece...

* * *

><p><strong>MSN: a distancia<strong>

**"bebe"**

**by: Askarsha**

* * *

><p>Las relaciones a larga distancia son complicadas. Todo el mundo, por algo se dice que "relación a lo lejos felices los cuatro". Era un dicho cruel, pero que siempre se podía volver verdad.<p>

Él nunca pensó que ese dicho algún día llegaría a afectarle. ¿Cómo podría ser posible?, si su relación era sólida, bueno, lo mas solida que puede ser a casi 1000 kilometros de distancia, pero era solida.

Él nunca le seria infiel a Sasuke, y creía que el moreno tampoco le seria infiel a él. Hablaban todos los días por msn, a veces colocaban las cámaras web , solamente para conversar o recrear a lo lejos sus encuentros.

Era imposible que el moreno le pusiera los cuernos, como se dice vulgarmente, en especial por el pequeño detalle que implicaba su relación. El que ambos fueran hombre era un detalle insignificante comparado con lo otro.

Según Claude levi-strauss, Sasuke y él eran primos hermanos de línea paralela. Esto se podría traducir en que la señora Namikaze y la señora Uchiha, ambas en su juventud eran las señoritas Uzumaki.

Si, tenía una relación a larga distancia con su primo, con el hijo de la hermana de su mama, con el hijo de su tía. Con su pariente.

¿Cómo pasó esto? Fue un viaje familiar que se hizo a la playa. Él y Sasuke habían ido a la playa en la noche a beber alcohol y a contar anécdotas, total, hace casi dos años que no se veían. De alguna u otra forma llegaron a la pieza del moreno, para ver una película que su primo le quería mostrar, y estando los dos echados en la cama con la vista puesta en el notebook de su primo Uchiha, se fueron acercando sin darse cuenta.

Solo reacciono cuando su cabeza estaba apoyada en las piernas de Sasuke mientras le acariciaba el pelo. El quiso hacer lo mismo, así que obligo a su primo a agachar su cabeza para tomar entre sus dedos el cabello azabache. Solo recordaba que de pronto sus caras estaban muy cerca, y que sus labios se acariciaban tímidamente, conociéndose, degustándose, para luego transformarse en un beso voraz.

Era increíble como en casi veinte años apenas si conocía su primo. Por ejemplo no sabía que si le mordía suavemente la oreja derecha le producía escalofríos y que la piel de sus brazos se erizaba de placer. Tampoco sabía que si le arañaba la espalda en la intimidad, su primo se excitaba a puntos increíbles. Tampoco sabía que si le hacia un puchero haría todo lo que él quisiera. Y curiosamente tampoco sabía que su primo, siempre de porte recto y serio, le gustaba que lo mimaran como a un gato y le dijeran bebe.

Una sonrisa asomo en sus labios. Fue bastante chistoso el cómo descubrió lo último. Recordaba que estaba en su pieza hablando por cámara web con su primo cuando su gato Kyuubi entre y le comenzó a jalar el pantalón. A él siempre le gustaron los animales desde pequeño, todo lo contrario a su primo que los detestaba. Por eso cuando vio a su pequeño gatito pidiendo por atención fue inevitable decir "¿qué la pasa a mi bebe?". Y cuál fue su sorpresa, al escuchar a su primo decir "lo que me pasa es que te extraño".

Rio cuando se acordó de la cara abochornada de su primo cuando supo que el "bebe" no era para él, si no para el gato. De ahí en adelante Sasuke y Kyuubi se odian.

Le gustaba la relación que tenia con su primo, era estable tranquila, sin pasar a ser monótona, ambos tenían mucho espacio para hacer su vida, conferido por la distancia que los separaba, y siempre guardando su momento especial en la noche, cuando ambos descargaban todo lo que se querían con frases ingeniosas que a veces rayaban lo cursi.

Nunca pensó que él fuera cursi, mucho menos su primo Sasuke, pero con él estaba bien. Se sentía bien decirle todas esas cosas bañadas en caramelo, y que su primo le dijera lo mismo lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

Claramente, este comportamiento era en privado, o cuando hablaban por msn o cuando utilizaban las cámaras, ya que por su situación de parentesco, su relación debía estar oculta a los ojos del mundo, y en especial de su familia.

Era chistoso referirse a una relación lo que tenía con su primo, ya que nunca se conformó como tal. Es más, cuando todo esto inicio una noche de verano, ambos tenían novias. Él termino con la suya en menos de una semana, pero Sasuke aun así estuvo con la suya un mes más antes de terminar.

Y aun así, se llamaban, se mandaban mensajes. Se dejaban notas codificadas en sus muros de facebook. Sin importar quien estuviera de por medio, ellos estaban juntos. Aunque sin estarlo oficialmente ambos lo sabían, inclusive habían llegado a un consenso de qué eran, "eran primos que no se querían como primos y se pedían exclusividad".

Nada oficial, pero eso les basto a los dos para mantener esta relación a distancia.

Ya llevaban cerca de un año en secreto. Se acercaba una fecha importante, el cumpleaños de su abuela, donde toda la familia se reunía. Toda la familia, y eso incluye Sasuke.

La emoción que sentía al verlo, maldiciendo interiormente que justo la familia de él tenía que ser la que viviera más lejos, y además que el moreno estudiaba en una Universidad que quedaba en la misma ciudad donde Vivian sus padres, se evaporo un par de semanas antes de la reunión familiar.

Ni los mensajes de texto, ni los correos, ni los mensajes por msn servían para que Sasuke le prestara atención. Era como si de un día a otro lo evitara. Lo saluda, no le respondía. Lo llamaba, no le contestaba.

Se estaba desesperando. Un pequeño gusanito comenzó a invadir su mente. Él sabía cómo era su primo, su primo era guapo, demasiado tal vez, y debía agregarle el factor mujeriego. Sabía que para ambos fue brusco el cambio de mujer a hombre, pero aun así no podía evitar pensar de que tal vez su primo se estuviera arrepintiendo.

Lo vio conectado, su ventanita estaba en rojo, eso quería decir que estaba ocupado. Pero el sabia que ese ocupado quería decir siesta. De todo modos les escribió en su ventana.

"hola =)"

Ya, este era el último acercamiento que trataría de hacer, si no respondía lo mandaría de regreso al útero. Esperó, pasaron cinco minutos y nada. El pie derecho comenzó a moverse. A los diez minutos todavía nada, aparte de su pie moviéndose se le sumo un ceño fruncido. Ya a los viento minutos botó la esperanza. Al parecer su primo ya no le quería.

Era extraño ese pensamiento. No sentía su pecho dolerle, ni que las lagrimas quisieran asomarse a sus ojos, más bien sentía un vacio, como en lugar donde debiera estar su corazón hubiera un hueco donde no había nada.

Cerro la ventana y se puso a buscar canciones por google, cuando de pronto aparece una luz titilante. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, era su primo. Se sintió feliz, pero se hizo de rogar. Espero un minuto antes de abrir la ventana de conversación y leer lo que decía.

"hola =). Como esta bb?" sus mejillas se sonrojaron y se apresuro en responder.

Era increíble como con una oración hacia perder todo mal rato pasado. No importaron las dos semanas incomunicados, con solo ver escrito "bb" era suficiente pago. Porque él, Naruto Namikaze, era el bebe de su primo, Sasuke Uchiha, y éste a su vez, era su precioso bebito azabache.

Bueno, eso solo lo sabían ellos, y asi tendría que quedarse. Por lo menos por ahora.

* * *

><p>Bueno aqui les traigo una historia cortita que de pronto se me ocurrio. Ojala les guste =)<p> 


End file.
